Gargoyles (1994)
Gargoyles is an American cartoon series produced by Disney Television Animation and Buena Vista Television, and originally aired from October 24, 1994 to May 15, 1996. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Keith David - Goliath *Salli Richardson - Elisa Maza 'Secondary Cast' *Bill Fagerbakke - Broadway *Brigitte Bako - Angela *Edward Asner - Hudson *Frank Welker - Bronx *Jeff Bennett - Brooklyn, Owen Burnett *Jonathan Frakes - David Xanatos *Marina Sirtis - Demona *Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Lexington *Tom Wilson - Matt Bluestone 'Minor Cast' *Amentha Dymally - Grandmother (ep38) *Anndi McAfee - Princess Katharine (ep11) *Avery Brooks - Nokkar (ep52) *B.J. Ward - Duane, Fleance, Lady of the Lake (ep48) *Bill Fagerbakke - Hollywood (ep61) *Brent Spiner - Puck *Bruce Locke - Yama (ep53) *C.C.H. Pounder - Desdemona *Cam Clark - Brendan (ep63), Erik (ep49), Young Gillecomgain *Charity James - Ekidna (ep50) *Charles Hallahan - Macduff (ep24), Travis Marshall *Charles Shaughnessy - Douglas Bader (ep42) *Clancy Brown - Hakon, Tomas Brod, Wolf *Clyde Kusatsu - Dr. Arnada (ep52), Kai (ep53) *Colm Meany - Mr. Dugan (ep45) *Cree Summer - Hyena *Darren McGavin - Dominic Dracon (ep19), G.F. Benton (ep19) *David Warner - Archmage *Deidrich Bader - Charles Canmore (ep65), Jason Canmore *Don Reed - Fara Maku (ep47) *Dorian Harewood - Boreas (ep50), Talos (ep50) *Ed Gilbert - Bodhe, Captain *Edward Asner - Burbank (ep61), Jack Danforth *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Mace Malone (ep29) *Elisa Pensler Gabrielli - Maria Chavez (ep29), Obsidiana (ep51) *Emma Samms - Gruoch *Frank Welker - Alexander Xanatos (ep63), Banquo, Bear (ep49), Boudicca, Cagney, Crom-Cruach (ep45), Gilgamesh, Kiron (ep50), Raptor (ep63), Stone of Destiny (ep48) *Gerrit Graham - Guardian Tom *Gregg Berger - Leo (ep42) *Gregg Rainwater - Coyote Trickster (ep54), Natsilane (ep38) *Haunani Minn - Sora (ep53) *Hector Elizondo - Zafiro (ep51) *Ian Buchanan - Constantine (ep34) *J.D. Daniels - Gunther (ep49), Prince Canmore (ep24), Tom, Young Jon Canmore (ep65) *James Avery - Shaman (ep46) *James Belushi - Fang *James Saito - Taro (ep53) *Jeff Bennett - Bruno (ep39), Clive (ep42), Luach (ep25), Magus, Malibu (ep61), Maol Chalvim (ep34), Vinnie, Young MacBeth (ep22) *Jesse Corti - Jade (ep51) *Jim Cummings - Dingo, Gillecomgain's Father (ep63), Hunter, Matrix (ep46), Mr. Acme (ep59) *John Rhys-Davies - Arthur Morwood-Smyth, Findlaech (ep22), MacBeth *John St. Ryan - King Arthur *Jonathan Frakes - Alexander Fox (ep56), Coyote, Coyote 4.0 (ep54) *Kate Mulgrew - Anastasia Renard/Titania *Kath Soucie - Maggie Reed/Maggie the Cat, Mary (ep34), Ophelia (ep55), Princess Elena (ep21), Princess Katharine, Weird Sisters *Keith David - Morgan, Thailog *Lawrence Bayne - Raven (ep38) *LeVar Burton - Anansi (ep47) *Marabina Jaimes - Turquesa (ep51) *Marina Sirtis - Margot *Matt Frewer - Jackal *Michael Bell - Joey, Martin Hacker *Michael Dorn - Coldstone, Taurus (ep50) *Michael Horse - Carlos Maza (ep54), Peter Maza *Monica Allison - Beth Maza (ep33) *Morgan Sheppard - King Kenneth (ep34), Odin, Petros Xanatos *Neil Dickson - Canmore (ep25), Griff, Prince Duncan, Renaissance Hunter (ep64) *Nichelle Nichols - Diane Maza *Patrick Fraley - Brendan (ep3), Jogger (ep4) *Paul Winfield - Jeffrey Robbins *Peter Renaday - Commander, Father (ep6) *Peter Scolari - Preston Vogel *Rachel Ticotin - Maria Chavez *Ric Young - Hiroshi (ep53) *Richard Grieco - Anthony Dracon *Rob Paulsen - Helios (ep50) *Robert Culp - Halcyon Renard *Robert Ito - Dr. Sato (ep8) *Rocky Carroll - Derek Maza/Talon, Glasses *Roddy McDowall - Proteus (ep50) *Roger Rees - Prince Malcolm *Roxanne Beckford - Beth Maza (ep54), Tea (ep47) *Ruben Santiago-Hudson - Gabriel *Salli Richardson - Delilah (ep61) *Sarah Douglas - Una (ep42) *Scott Cleverdon - Jon Canmore, Rory Dugan/Cu Chullain (ep45), Young Jason Canmore (ep65) *Scott Weil - Max Loew (ep40) *Sheena Easton - Finella (ep34), Molly/Banshee, Robyn Canmore *Terence Mann - Oberon *Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Brentwood (ep61) *Tim Curry - Dr. Anton Sevarius *Tony Jay - Anubis (ep43) *Tony Shalhoub - Emir (ep43) *Victor Brandt - Janus (ep40), Rabbi Loew (ep40) *Xander Berkeley - Iago 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ed Asner *Frank Welker - Gargoyle Amusement Park Statue (ep53) *Gregg Rainwater - Man with Mask B (ep54) *Jeff Bennett *Jim Cummings - Construction Worker (ep59) *Keith David *Laura San Giacomo - Fox *Marina Sirtis *Michael Dorn - Taurus' Father (ep50) Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons